¿DoS son demasiado?
by usakochiba01
Summary: Tsukasa decide celebrar a lo grande el 14 de febrero con Makino, Dos mundos se encontrarán dando paso a una confusión, Makino se encuentra con Jun y piensa que Tsukasa le toma el pelo, Arashi conoce a Tsukasa, pero el F4 aun no a Jun.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukasa prepara una sorpresa a Makino para celebrar 14 de febrero. Dos mundos se encontrarán dando paso a una confusión, porque no todo lo que se nos hace conocido es lo que pensamos.**

**HYD no me pertenece, solo esta loca historia salida de mi cabecita por la cual no gano nada más que sus reviews.**

**

* * *

  
**

** ¿DoS son demasiado?**

-Algo grande

Tsukasa se recarga en el sillón confiado, el resto de los F4 alza las cejas y lo miran expectantes

-Makino se empeña que celebremos el 14 de febrero como cualquier bimbone, pues bien, lo haremos a la americana

- a la americana? No entiendo la diferencia

Rui suspira antes de explicarle a Soujiro y Akira

-en América no tiene el día blanco, solo el 14 de febrero y ambos dan los presentes en esa fecha

Akira frunce un poco la boca antes de responder

– y cómo diablos tienes tiempo de escoger entre tantas mujeres

La respuesta llega de un levemente aburrido Soujiro

-el problema ahora es saber que maravilloso plan tienes en mente Tsukasa, aunque no sé si entiendas completamente lo que vas a hacer

-trió de bakas, miren y sorpréndanse

una revista cae en manos de Rui, los otros se acercan a ver y miran sorprendidos

-oye pero..

-cómo es posible..

Rui se levanta para sentarse más cerca de Tsukasa

-¿si sabes que es lo que vas a hacer?

-aja, voy a contratar al grupo de moda para darle un concierto privado a Makino

Akira agita la foto del grupo frente a su cara

-pero este grupo?

-si, le dije al secretario que investigara quien es el grupo más famoso del momento y lo contratara, no tengo idea que les vea, pero, si eso le gusta a los bimbone eso tendrá Makino, lo mejor.

Soujiro entrecierra los ojos al cuestionarlo-¿estas seguro que no sabes que le ve de interesante?

-si, si, venden muchos discos, son muy populares y demás pero en fin, el contrato esta firmado, y ustedes están invitados

Una leve risa estremece a Rui

- déjame ver si entiendo, le preparas un concierto de día de los enamorados a Makino y nos estas invitando?

Tsukasa se encoge de hombros- es mi concierto, puedo invitar a quien quiera no?

El resto de los F4 cruzan miradas, ven a Tsukasa, la revista y nuevamente a Tsukasa, Akira responde por lo que parece ser el pensamiento de todos.

-esto definitivamente no me lo pierdo

-

En otra parte de Tokio en un estudio de grabación un grupo termina la última estrofa de una canción.

Desde la cabina de grabación les hacen una señal indicando que todo salió perfecto -gracias, eso es todo por hoy

Los chicos se quitan los cascos de los audífonos y chocan palmas entre si

-adelántense, quiero checar que todo esté bien

-ok nos vemos pronto

Los cuatro miembros restantes se dirigen a la sala de descanso se tumban en los sillones y un mozo entra para entregarles un correo de Jhonys entreteiment, uno de ellos lo toma y lo abre

-ummm. No creo que esto le vaya a gustar a DoS

-que pasa Onho-chan

-pasa Nino que conociendo lo perfeccionista que es Matsu no creo que esto le agrade – le tiende la carta al que había preguntado pero el otro se lo arrebata juguetón de las manos

-sorry Nino, pero siempre te enteras de primera, es justo que ahora nos toque a Sho y a mi

-eso no está bien Aiba, pero ya que lo dices

Se inclinan para leer el mensaje y Nino aprovecha para tomar agua, esperando pacientemente

-ya niños? Satisfecha la curiosidad o todavía tardaran media hora en leer?

En ese momento el quinto integrante entra por la puerta, toma una botella de agua y se deja caer mirando al líder del grupo

-ahora el que tiene curiosidad soy yo, que pasa Ohno

-pasa Matsujun que nos acaban de programar un mini concierto

Los otros le tienden la carta y se sientan rápidamente en el otro extremo esperando la reacción

-¿ComOOO?, a esta fecha?, pero quién diablos fue el baka que piensa que un concierto se planea en tres días?

Aiba está a punto de palmearle la espalda para calmarle pero de ultimo lo piensa mejor y palmea el sillón junto a él- cuestiones de la compañía supongo, pero no será tan difícil, solo pide tres canciones en especifico y son las ultimas que están sonando, no creo que tengamos mucho problema.

Matsujun se levanta del sofá buscando ya su chaqueta-tengo que checar la localización, si tendremos suficiente lugar y si el espacio nos permitirá..

Su voz se pierde al salir por la puerta, el líder suspira

-ahí va nuestro pequeño hermano perfeccionista

La risa de los demás llama su atención- chicos?

-No vas a creer esto Ohno, mira quien nos contrato

Sho le muestra una fotografía de una revista que estaba en la sala

-esto es broma tuya Aiba

Los tres niegan con la cabeza, Ohno mira la revista y la puerta por donde desapareció su compañero –esto va a estar interesante.

La puerta de la mansión se abre al segundo toquido

Buenas tardes joven señor, va a tomar algo antes de la cena?

Matsumoto mira un poco incrédulo al mayordomo que le habla respetuosa pero familiarmente

-¿Eh? No muchas gracias, solo deseo ver la sala para el concierto del grupo

-Claro joven señor, ya está preparada, le he pedido al personal que la tuvieran lista por si deseaba algún otro detalle, la señorita Tsukochi aun no llega, gusta que le avise cuando llegue?

-No por favor, las fans no deben estar en backstage de los conciertos, esa es una parte complicada

El mayordomo le mira un poco extrañado, pero al fin asiente

-supongo tiene razón joven señor, si me necesita estare en el despacho.

Matsumoto asiente con la cabeza y lo ve despedirse con una inclinación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, podría ponerse a pensar como alguien de esa edad le conoce pero su mente ya está trabajando en los detalles técnicos del concierto, cada presentación del grupo es importante y los detalles deben ser perfectos.

Dos horas después Makino cruza las puertas de la mansión para encontrarse al resto de los F4 en el vestíbulo

-Hola chicos

Los tres se miran sonrientes entre sí, Rui camina hacia ella para saludarle

-Ma-ki-no, hola, solo veníamos a visitar a Tsukasa pero, parece que hoy no es él

Soujiro y Akira se tapan la boca y voltean a otro lado

-eh?, tuvo problemas en la empresa

-supongo que más bien forma parte de su carácter

Soujiro no aguanta más la risa y rompe en carcajadas junto con Akira, Rui amplia la sonrisa y le pone una mano en el hombro

-sabes, Donmoujy te prepara una sorpresa, y ahora mismo la sala de concierto no esta vacía, nosotros tres tenemos que irnos ya

-ehhh?

-nooo

Makino ve como Rui jala a los otros que se resiten a seguirle hacia la salida, se encoge de hombros murmurando que extraños son los hombres y se encamina a la sala donde es probable que quepa la suficiente gente para un concierto.

Con cuidado abre la puerta y observa a Tsukasa que está de espaldas, su mirada se vuelve confusa, definitivamente existe algo raro en él, la puerta se cierra detrás de ella y el chico se vuelve para recibir la andada de preguntas de Makino

-pero?, estas bien? Tienes fiebre o algo? La mano de Makino vuela a su frente como si fuera a tomarle la temperatura, el chico molesto da un paso hacia atrás

-oyee, favor de no tocar que no soy de tu propiedad, si quieres un autógrafo bien, si no por favor retírate, esto aun no está listo y no deberías estar aquí.

-ja, un autógrafo de "su alteza"? si te la tendrás creído, que tengas el puesto que tienes no significa…

-su alteza? El puesto? Enterarte que ese puesto no es fácil, mucho menos es de a gratis, hemos trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estamos

-si, ya lo creo, con eso de que el F4 la tuvo tannn difícil para conseguir algo.

El tono sarcástico de ella acaba por sacarle de quicio volviendo hielo su voz

-F4? Por favor, y esos que? Cantan rap?

Makino se lleva la mano al mentón pareciendo concentrarse, un segundo después explota

-umm, ahora que lo pienso no sé, hacen algo parte de NADA en la VIDA?

Las palabras son acompañadas de las pisadas furiosas de Makino hacia la puerta, ya ahí se voltea para soltar la última frase

-y entérate, "su alteza" no debería vestir esos ridículos pantalones entallados!!!!

Un azoton de la puerta cubre la respuesta no apta para menores, el chico acaba de gritar y suspira hablando para si mismo

-clamate Matsumoto, bien dijo O-chan, a las fans ahí que quererlas –su mirada vuelve a la puerta- ah, pero algunas si dan ganas de ahorcarlas.

Makino cruza el vestíbulo como una exhalación sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Tsukasa quien recibe el correo de manos de una sirvienta

-ehhh, bimbone

Vuelve furiosa sobre sus pasos, un dedo amenazador le apunta directo al pecho de Tsukasa

-tu. Tu. TUUUUUUU, arrgghhhhhh

-eh?

Un confundido Donmojy es abandonado a medio vestíbulo, la risa de los F4 le hace no seguirla, únicamente murmura –baka

Tres días después Tsukuchi mira con odio el calendario y la decoración, limpia con excesiva fuerza el vidrio del local y "sin querer" maltrata el cartel lleno de corazones y cupidos, su amiga Yuki le pregunta que le pasa, la respuesta

-odio el catorce de febrero

-Entonces no tendremos chocolates hoy

Akira sonriendo se recarga en la puerta del negocio de dangos, Soujiro tranquilamente se sienta en el sillón mirando el decorado

-ni chocolates ni corazones, temo que Makino está un poco molesta con "alguien"

-no me lo nombres, el tarado de Donmojy ni siquiera ha sido capaz de disculparse.

-has considerado la idea de que no tenga nada por lo cual disculparse?

Makino dirige su furia hacia Rui quien sonriente le saluda con la mano

- Si, lo he pensado profundamente, crees que fui demasiado dura cuando se volvió un maldito engreído? O cuando no me llamo durante tres días?

El F4 cruza miradas y se sonríe, recordar a Tsukasa en el mismo plan que Makino es difícil no reir.

-anda- Akira jala del brazo- esto tiene una explicación y es hora de que ustedes hablen

- pero, la tienda..

Rui la empuja amablemente por los hombros

-eso es especialidad de Soujiro, no hay problema

El aludido mira de reojo a la amiga de Tsukuchi, alza los ojos al cielo y deposita un fajo de billetes en el mostrador- _Matsuoka _si quieres venir tu también no hay problema.

La chica lanza un gritito y se apresura a cerrar la tienda.

En uno de los patios de la mansión cuatro chicos descienden de una lujosa van, llevando una maleta con algunas pertenecías, el vestuario y accesorios para el concierto han llegado el día anterior, un silbido de admiración sale de los labios de Sho, Ohno le mira un segundo y encabeza la entrada a la mansión, la criada que los recibe pega un gritito y sale corriendo en dirección contraria, Nino mueve la cabeza al tiempo que sigue caminando

-imagino no tendremos guía, ¿Dónde está Sho?

La respuesta llega de una de las habitaciones, los tres se dirigen de donde proviene la voz y se quedan admirados de lo que ven, una habitación enorme, una mesa que la recorre de lado a lado con sillas a ambos lados, techos altos y candelabros, Sho hace un gesto con la mano recorriendo el lugar

-quien dijo que solo Jun estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter estaba equivocado

Aiba, Nino y Ohno se miran entre sí, será posible que Matsumoto y el tal Domyouji tengan más en común que el físico?

-jajaja, solo falta que la novia de Domyouji-san se parezca a la actriz del ultima dorama de Matsujun

Ohno habla con su habitual calma- eso sería de lo más extraño Nino, aunque aún es pronto para descartar lo imposible, a todo, donde anda nuestro perfeccionista hermano pequeño?

-eh, ustedes

Los cuatro se vuelven lentamente hacia la voz, el chico de cabello negro camina arrogante hacia ellos

-no puede ser

-es?

-no. No lo es

-pero camina igual

-eh, les hablo a ustedes

Los cuatro concuerdan entre si

-el mismo genio

- ustedes son los del concierto? Pensé llegarían más tarde, bien, Makino aun no llega pero de seguro se volverá loca al verlos, es más, debe volverse loca al verlos, tienen que dar lo mejor de sí, esto es importante, aunque sea una bimbone ella tiene que tener el mejor 14 de febrero del mundo

-y encima igual de perfeccionista, no es excesivo más de un DoS en este planeta?

Nino murmura lo suficientemente bajo para que Tsukasa no le escuche pero lo suficientemente alto para ganarse una mirada de "silencio" de Ohno quien hace las presentaciones del grupo

-Satoshi Ohno, buenas tardes, ellos son Sakurai Sho, Masaki Aiba y Kazunari Ninomiya, nosotros somos Arashi

-aguacero? Extraño nombre para un grupo, en fin eh, pero, ustedes no eran cinco?

-es Arashi=tormenta, y somos cinco, nuestro hermano pequeño se adelanto para checar los detalles

-ah, si,si, algo me había comentado el secretario, supuse que le había entrado pánico escénico o algo así, después de todo, que tan difícil puede ser bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo?

Tsukasa mira a los chicos que tiene enfrente, por alguna extraña razón sus miradas le recuerdan a las del F4 cuando dice algo genial.

* * *

Siiiii, volví de entre los muertos

(mi ardilla me lanza una mirada molesta por encima de su gafas, yo decido ignorarla danzando feliz por la habitación)

Bien, en que estábamos? Yap, como les decía mi ardilla y yo volvimos de entre los muertos con una mini historia que originalmente estaba planeada para el 14 de febrero

- notaras que marzo está por terminar?

(un libro lanzado a la cabeza de mi gemela malvada calla su sarcástico comentario y yo puedo comentar divagando)

-detalles sin importancia, bien, esta mini historia es de uno de mis doramas favoritos, hana yori dango, Tsukasa decide contratar al Grupo Arashi para celebrarle el 14 de febrero a Makino, así tengo en una historia a mis dos personas favoritas, Matsumoto y Tsukasa, ejem, que Darién y Oguri no se enteren, se pueden poner celosos :p

Asi que chicas ya saben, si les gusto esto a darle al botoncito verde, y si no les gusto también, porque no? En este mundo se vale de todo.

Un millón de besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukasa prepara una sorpresa a Makino para celebrar 14 de febrero. Dos mundos se encontrarán dando paso a una confusión, Makino se encuentra con Jun y piensa que Tsukasa le toma el pelo, Arashi conoce a Tsukasa, pero el F4 aun no a Jun.

porque no todo lo que se nos hace conocido es lo que pensamos.

HYD no me pertenece, solo eta loca historia salida de mi cabecita por la cual no gano nada más que sus reviews.

**¿DoS son demasiado?**

ANTES

-es Arashi=tormenta, y somos cinco, nuestro hermano pequeño se adelanto para checar los detalles

-ah, si,si, algo me había comentado el secretario, supuse que le había entrado pánico escénico o algo así, después de todo, que tan difícil puede ser bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo?

Tsukasa mira a los chicos que tiene enfrente, por alguna extraña razón sus miradas le recuerdan a las del F4 cuando dice algo genial.

**AHORA VAMOS CON…..**

Aiba rompe en una sonora carcajada al escucharle, Sho trata de morderse los labios pero una sonrisa es clara en sus boca Ohno voltea reprendiendo a Nino con la mirada quien ya canta

-rompe el hielo que está pasando, baila como un molusco, escupe veneno sin importar quien este cerca, su mejor característica sus gruesas ceja, dice una y otra y otra vez, como lo haremos? Todo el tiempo, su entusiasmo es siempre superior, puede incluso detectar el mas mínimo error, quien es?

Sho es el primero en protestas aunque no de la forma en que quisiera el líder

-ehh, esa es mi parte

-pero le queda perfecto o no Onho-chan?

El desconcierto en la mirada de Tsukasa es claro, Ohno suspira profundo, mas de una vez Matsujun le dijo que era el único que podría ser líder por la capacidad que tenia de tomar los problemas con tranquilidad, la pregunta ahora es podrá con dos Matsujun?

-lo siento, esa es una entrada de los conciertos, y su entusiasmo se desborda al parecer en demasía, podría indicarnos donde podemos cambiarnos?

- no hay problema, se acondicionaron dos salas para vestuario y maquillaje, están a escasos metros del lugar del concierto y hay una unidad de sonido ya instalada, por cierto bien planeado, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque…..

Cuatro pares de cejas se alzaron al mismo tiempo con mirada de y ahora que? – no creen que deberían ensayar mínimo una vez para saber donde estarán parados, digo no se vayan a caer o algo así.

-confirmado

Tsukasa es ahora quien mira al integrante llamado Aiba, este se limita a palmearle la espalda, Sho es quien responde –DoS son demasiado inclusive para la tormenta

En otro lado de la mansión Matsumoto baja del convertible negro con unos lentes oscuros, pantalones de cuero entallados y el cabello mas lacio que de costumbre, su mirada recorre los autos aparcados buscando la camioneta que el grupo utiliza al no verle lleva la mano inmediatamente al celular, lo piensa un segundo y se limita a cerrar el coche, ya más de una vez el líder le ha reprendido por ser perfeccionista, y cada uno de ellos sabe su responsabilidad, bien, esto servirá para demostrarle al líder que él no es perfeccionista

-pero, eso no es en si perfeccionismo?

Su mirada se dirige hacia la voz que escucho momentos antes, un chico alto, de cabello claro y con una leve expresión de aburrimiento es quien le cuestiona

-decir que no vas a controlar a alguien solo para demostrar que no necesitas controlarle no es eso una contradicción? Lamento si interrumpí algo, Hanazawa Rui a tus ordenes

-Matsumoto Jun, y no, no lo creo, no si la otra persona no se da cuenta

-buen punto supongo, y los demás de tu grupo ya llegaron?

-no, eso es precisamente lo que pensaba ahora, nos conoces?

-digamos que desde que Tsukasa los contrato nos entro curiosidad por saber de ustedes

-por algún miembro más que otro, Shoujiro Nishikado

-gracias, agradecemos el apoyo de todos nuestros fans, de cualquier sector, eso ha llevado a Arashi donde esta

-espera un segundo, ¿de cualquier sector? Eso significa lo que creo que significa?, lo siento Akira Mimasaka

-Akira Mimasaka? supongo que ustedes son parte del F4? Cierto

Una mirada de sorpresa recorre a los tres

-si, considere necesario investigar sobre quien nos contrata para poder ofrecerle lo mejor, de nosotros los mejores

Rui calla las exclamaciones de sus compañeros- un segundo, entonces tú ya sabes que pensamos nosotros?

Una sonrisa levemente torcida aparece en la boca de Matsujun – no en especifico, si se que hay una cierta similitud física entre su líder Tsukasa Donmojy y yo

- el líder no oficial de Arashi

-arigato, pero que planeen hacer con ello no creo sea de mi interés, si ustedes han investigado sabrán que mi prioridad es el grupo y si me disculpan estamos a minutos de empezar, aunque, solo una pregunta

-di

-quien es "su majestad"

Rui le echa el brazo a los hombros, Matsumoto se aparta inmediatamente claramente incomodo

-lo siento, Tsukasa tenia el mismo problema sobre el contacto pero Makino resolvió esa cuestión, y su majestad es como se llama Tsukasa a si mismo algunas veces.

-bien, supongo que él sabe lo que vale, no hay problema, entramos?

El F4 mueve la cabeza, ciertamente ellos dos se parecen demasiado, Jun encabeza el grupo al entra en la mansión, por los días que ha pasado ahí ya le es familiar, lo que no es le es familiar es la mirada de disgusto en el rostro de una chica, mas cuando esta mirada está dirigida a el

-buenas tardes

La cara de Makino es de sorpresa, inmediatamente sus manos se dirigen al cabello de Jun

-pero que diablos haces?

-tu cabello, te alaciaste tu cabello, no puedo creerlo

-en si mi cabello es moldeable a lo que yo requiera

Makino reacciona de repente volviendo aponer gesto molesto -por mi te puedes rapar que igual lo insoportable no se te quitara.

Sorpresa es la palabra más usada hoy, la cara de Jun es impagable, siempre rodeado de chicas que le gritan, le declaran su amor y le regalan de todo esta chica es algo nuevo definitivamente, antes de que pueda recuperarse del gesto ella ya ha desaparecido por una de las puertas arrastrando a otra chica. Akira le vuelve al presente

-y ella es Makino Tsukuchi, la única que contradice a su majestad

Jun asiente con la cabeza y sale en dirección contraria en busca de su grupo, al llegar una mirada calculadora aparece en sus ojos ante la escena que tiene ante si, los integrantes del grupo ensayan uno de los temas, "one love" para ser más específicos, con cinco integrantes si contara a Tsukasa como uno de ellos, esta a punto de interrupir cuando Tsukasa se le adelanta

-esperen, pero en esta parte no era acaso primero la línea y después la segunda vuelta?

Jun contiene la risa, efectivamente, la marcación es correcta, y es Aiba quien se ha adelantado dos pasos – por favor nuevamente desde el principio

Tsukasa voltea la cara molesto hacia la carcajada que escucho para encontrarse frente a si mismo, su cara es de desconcierto

-asombroso

Onho le lanza una toalla a Tsukasa para que se limpie el sudor-si, asombrosos que dos personas puedan parecerse tanto física como

-ser insoportablemente tercas

-perfeccionistas

-perfeccionistas

-Donmoyi Tsukasa

-Matsumoto Jun, acaso piensas remplazarme?

-ne, simplemente pensé que sería genial que el gran Donmojy Tsukasa pudiera acompañarlos en una de las canciones.

-nosotros le decimos arrogante, no genial, pero Tsukasa le encanta escuchar solo lo que le conviene, Hanazawa Rui, buenas tardes

-si, eso suele suceder con las personas, habito que parece ser no puede ser quitado por mucho que la Jhonys te entrene, es mas hemos llegado a pensar que se agudiza con el tiempo, Satochi Onho

-solo hay que reconocer una cosa, el baila mejor que tu Matsujun

-Ninomiya!

Tsukasa sonríe con arrogancia -hay algo que su majestad no pueda hacer?

Jun tiene lista ya la respuesta-si, mantener a su novia contenta

-eh, etto, eso es no, eh, y que hacen ustedes acá?

Akira le lanza una manzana a Tsukasa antes de responder – estábamos viendo si intercambiábamos de líder

Sho responde seriamente – eso es algo que Arashi no consideraría nunca

-gracias chicos

La voz de Soujiro trata de contener la risa -eso es porque no creen aguantar a mas de un Tsukasa? Si, lo entendemos perfectamente

La mirada de Jun se vuelve un poco, solo un poco malévola – eh Donmojyi ven conmigo ahora

-espera, de repente me ha parecido una excelente idea ponerle una tarjeta roja al F4 por completo, eso sería algo digno de experimentarse

-no sé que es una tarjeta roja pero ven acá

Lo arrastra hasta la sala de vestuarios donde de una pared elige un traje – toma. Ponte esto, junto con esto y esto, y solo contesta si o no? Bailas mejor que yo?

-um, la bruja me obligo desde los 5 y es materia obligatoria en la Eitoku

-vaya, algo que la Jhonys quizá debiera hacer, aunque no creo que milagros se consigan

-espera, por lo que he leído eres excelente en todo, por que no en baile

Jun se mira al espejo antes de contestar – no soy malo, solo que no soy excelente como lo puede ser Sho o Ohno y eso es algo difícil de digerir cuando estas frente a miles de chicas

-pero tu encanto lo compensa todo

-si

La arrogancia de Jun le hace reír al fin a Tsukasa, puede que quizás si haya sido un poco arrogante, solo puede, pero parecer ser que algunas personas también lo son – y el plan es?

-tú solo escucha

Makino se sienta en el "pequeño teatro" en espera de la sorpresa, junto a ella los F4 miran con expectación hacia el escenario esperando la salida del grupo que momentos antes se encontraba en la sala izquierda arreglándose, aun sin Matsumoto que seguía encerrado junto con Tsukasa en la sala derecha, nerviosos cruzan miradas entre si, Nino les ha contado de que viene el apodo de DoS con Matsumoto, y ciertamente malicia no es algo que se haya desarrollado en demasía en Tsukasa, si cabezonería, pero junta lo uno con lo otro y que sale? Esa es una pregunta que esta por contestarse al ver a Tsukasa vestido con un traje negro aparecer en la entrada, porque es Tsukasa no?

-eh bimbone, ya estás aquí, lista para pedirle perdón a su majestad por haberlo ignorado?

-y un cuerno, tu eres el que me ha ignorado desde el principio, si crees que lo tienes fácil estas equivocado

-jajaja, admítelo, me necesitas, es más, no puedes vivir sin mi

-diría yo que como diablos puedo vivir contigo baka

-no seas gruñona Makino, o pronto pensare que se te esta pegando algo de la vieja bruja, espera, eso es para mí?

Tomada por sorpresa no es capaz de evitar que Tsukasa le arrebate la bolsa que llevaba consigo, pega de brinquitos a su alrededor pero Tsukasa le esquiva ágilmente al tiempo que abre la bolsa llevándose a la boca una de las galletas que contiene para la risa de los demás

-ese sin duda es Tsukasa

-yo no estaría tan seguro

Con estas palabras Rui se recuesta en su asiento mirando al escenario donde las cortinas se abren dando paso al intro de una canción "Wish", Tsukasa conduce a Makino al asiento contiguo al suyo, esta aun con gesto molesto se sienta poniendo distancia entre ellos pero pronto la actuación del grupo la sustrae por completo al igual que a los demás en la sala, al terminar la canción la gritería se hace escuchar, desde el escenario el grupo saluda a las chicas de la servidumbre que se han colado para ver el concierto, Tsukasa sonríe complacido y Makino finge ignorarle por completo a pesar de los celos que siente al verle sonreírle a las chicas, de un manotazo desquita su frustración

-que? Que hice?

Rui sonríe al fin y se relaja para disfrutar la siguiente canción que resulta ser un solo de uno de los integrantes, la canción? Naked

Los gritos se hacen mayores y Tsukuchi de repente traga saliva en seco viéndolo cantar, un sonrojo aparece en su cara e inmediatamente voltea hacia Tsukasa quién le mira fijo, sonríe nerviosamente y vuelve su atención al escenario.

Los gritos se vuelven a escuchar una vez más cuando al coro de Matsujun! Matsujun! Matsujun! El cantante les guiña un ojo y se abre la camisa de golpe, Tsukuchi abre aun más los ojos para esconder al segundo siguiente la cara entre las manos y no levantarla hasta que los gritos de las chicas le indican que la canción ha llegado a su fin, después de unos aplausos el líder del grupo toma el micrófono

-este concierto esta dedicado por completo a Makino Tsukuchi, de parte de alguien que la ama más que nada en este mundo y a petición suya le pedimos por favor tome el lugar de Matsumoto Jun uno de nuestros integrantes para la siguiente canción.

Tsukasa sonríe arrogante

-eh Makino, a que esto no te lo quieres perder

Toma una de sus manos, deposita un beso en el dorso y el guiña un ojo, las chicas algunas gritan algunas callan, Tsukasa choca palmas con Matsumoto quien ya baja del escenario tomando la toalla que uno de los asistentes le tiende para secarse el sudor, se sienta junto a Makino en el asiento contario al que ocupaba Tsukasa y le guiña un ojo, Yuki desde la fila de atrás le susurra

-no es genial que no se haya acordado de cerrarse la camisa aunque no esté en el escenario?

Las notas de la canción "one love"le evitan a Makino la necesidad de contestar lo cual es bueno considerando que su novio está ahora en el escenario cantando.

La presentación es un éxito, los gritos legaron al máximo cuando Tsukasa baja del escenario para cantarte la estrofa

Hyaku nen saki no ai wo chikau yo

Kimi wa boku no subete sa

Aishiteiru tada aishiteru

Onaji asu yakusoku shiyou

Regresando a este para terminar a la perfeccion la coreografía, y recibir la ovación que todos en el auditorio les dan.

-Tsukuchi

-eh?

Makino voltea hacia el chico que tiene al lado al escucharle

-feliz san Valentín

-omedetto, igualmente

Dicho esto se lanza a sus brazos, este la recibe con los brazos abiertos, toma su cara ente sus manos y le besa.

-que?

-pero que..?

-Tsukaza haz algo

Akira desde su butaca apremia al chico de cabellos negros quien suelta una carcajada, los demás integrantes de Arashi se miran entre si, miran al chico y se van encima de él a coscorrones, cariñosos pero aun así duelen

Soujiro aun mira con la boca abierta al a pareja que aun no ha cortado el beso, Rui le palmea la espalda- calma, el es Tsukasa

-pero cómo?

-Rui señala al chico del escenario quien aun se burla de sus compañeros – le llamo Makino

-y

-el nunca le llama por su nombre, ella siempre ha sido Tsukuchi

La risa de Tsukasa confirma la teoría de Rui, Matsumoto ha bajado ya del escenario felicitando a Tsukasa por lo bien que salió todo, detrás de ellos Arashi aun les miran entre molestos y admirados

-ok, podríamos pensar en otro apodo para ti, pero, creo que dejamos con el que tienes, te va a la perfeccion

-mirenlo por este lado, si no se hubiera aprendido las canciones esto no hubiera funcionado, aunque admítanlo, soy unico

- de eso estoy seguro mira que hacerlo siempre, ufff, o no podría, perooo, para mala suerte de ustedes su majestad lo puede todo

Nino se coloca entre los dos- ok, lección entendida Jun, solo dime una cosa, como se entero ella del plan?

Todas las miradas convergen en Makino quien desconcertada responde- eh? Pero si yo no sabia del plan

Soujiro pregunta lo que todos querían saber – entonces como los distinguiste?

Aiba contesta antes que ella – bakas, la fama de Arashi es demasiada, ninguna niña se niega a un beso de Matsujun

-queeeee? Eso no es cierto, yo ya sabia que era Tsukasa cuando le bese

Jun le pregunta con curiosidad como fue que lo hizo, Makino se sonroja al responder

- tu tienes un lunar junto al pezón izquierdo, Tsukasa no y eso se noto cuando se abrió la camisa.

La confusión aparece en los rostros del f4, Akira es el primero en sonreir y golpear el hombro de Tsukasa en plan de broma

-felicidades Tsukasa no cabe duda que ustedes ya

-no entiendo

Yuki aun se rasca la cabeza en señal de confusión Soujiro sonriente le explica

-eso es que el cuerpo de el lo conocen muchas chicas – señalando a Matsumoto

-cierto, la Anan aun sigue persiguiéndome para repetir ese reportaje

- pero el Tsukasa solo lo puede conocer una intima amiga.

Tsukasa golpea el hombro de su amigo para callarle

-y cambiando ya de tema, Matsu, me debes una galleta, era mi regalo

-nop, tú me debes a mí como 900, 000.00 yenes, creo que es la parte que me pagan por este concierto, y ya que te cedí el honor, te acepto cheques o efectivo en billetes grandes

-baka, pero si fui yo quien actuó

-si, pero porque yo te enseñe, son clases privadas, eso es mas caro aun

Ohno mueve la cabeza ante la escena, ciertamente Tsukasa baila y canta bien, pero tiene que reconocer que MatsuJun siempre hará falta como parte de Arashi, su mirada se cruza con la de Hanazawa que parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión, el F4 no seria lo mismo sin Tsukasa al mando.

* * *

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meses y siglos después he terminado este fic, seeeee

Se que las he abandonado en exceso, pero si les listo mis problemas laborales, de salud y sentimentales uffff, me llevo tres horas, dejemosle en que al fin a mi ardilla y a mi no llego la inspiración para terminar este mini fic, donde esta lo mejor de estos dos mundos Tsukasa y Jun, a que son divinos los dos?

Por cierto, preciosa Rea, compañera en mi mega gripa, espero estes mejor, ya veras k pronto Jun regresa a tu lado, es k estaba ocupado en este fic.

Y bien, creen k merezco un comentario?

Millones de besos.


End file.
